


Need

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Companion Piece to Just Tonight. Surprise visits can help in all sorts of ways. A post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. One-shot. Everything belongs to JKR.





	Need

Ginny was feeling pensive. She was supposed to be studying for NEWTS, but Ginny was beginning to believe that if she read over her notes on any class one more time, her brain would finally turn to mush and seep out her ears. And so she had left Hermione in the library after lunch and had come to her favorite spot on the grounds, the beech tree by the lake. 

Originally she had intended to simply spend a few moments here and then try to reapply herself, but the day was too perfect and the memories too strong to pull herself away. She lay in the beautiful scenery and remembered the days spent in this spot with Harry. 

As the sun set, Ginny decided to forgo dinner. She was lost in her thoughts and the beauty around her. It was so quiet with everyone studying for exams that the only sounds were the small waves hitting the shore and the familiar cries of the different creatures and wildlife that lived on the grounds. Creating brightly lit and colorful patterns in the air with her wand as the first stars appeared in the sky, Ginny finally felt completely relaxed and happy. Her hungry stomach was the only drawback and Ginny wondered if the house elves would be willing to fix her something.

"Reliving old times?" A disembodied voice sounded from behind her. 

Ginny jumped at first but the voice was familiar and she recovered her composure quickly. "Hard to relive those times when by oneself." 

"True. Perhaps someone should help you." The voice had drawn closer.

"Only if they want to be bat bogey hexed into next week." She laughed. "I'm spoken for you know."

"So I've heard." The voice right beside her now. "Bet I could take the guy though."

Ginny smiled mischievously. "Oh I'm sure you could, but you've obviously underestimated me!" And with lightning speed she reached out and yanked the invisibility cloak towards her, revealing Harry standing sheepishly next to her. "Hey, there stranger." She laughed. "What brings you here?"

Harry sat down next to her and wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her close for a kiss. As their lips met his free hand went to her hair eliciting more of a moan than Ginny had intended and spurring Harry to deepen the kiss as Ginny's hands entangled themselves in his hair. 

When they finally broke for air Ginny chuckled. "You came all the way to Scotland to snog me?"

Harry laughed as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sort of. We have a case where some potions needed to be identified. I thought that if we had Slughorn identify them then it gave us a legitimate excuse to be here. If I happened to run into you, even better."

Ginny smiled wide and brought Harry's face down to hers, kissing him more enthusiastically. Harry, happily obliging her, used the arm around her waist to help her lay back as he brought his free hand down from her hair to her side, gently pushing aside her school robes to reveal her white button-up shirt. Ginny's hands tightened in his hair and Harry let out a soft moan as he slid a teasing hand under the hem of her untucked shirt, fingers gently caressing her navel. 

"I've missed you." Ginny breathed between kisses.

Harry's face broke into a smile mid-kiss. "Really? I couldn't tell." 

Ginny responded by smacking the back of his head lightly. "Don't sass me, Potter. You forget who has the upper hand."

"I have the high ground." Harry breathed as he moved to kiss her neck and the spot behind her ear that made her purr.

Ginny fought to stay focused. "Yes, but I may just decide to fulfill a necessary physical need."

"Shall I get the cloak?" He chuckled. "Or do you think we're safe under cover of darkness?"

Ginny smacked him harder this time. "No, you prat! I meant dinner! I haven't had dinner yet!" 

Harry rubbed the back of his head and sat up, his smile teasing. "Well, then I suppose we should head to the kitchens. Wouldn't want you to waste away would we?"

Ginny laughed as he helped her to stand. "Don't forget where we left off though Potter. I'd like to continue that conversation before you leave the grounds to apparate out of here."

"Of course Weasley. Perhaps the Room of Requirement would give us the privacy to continue the conversation?"

"Actually," Ginny said as they walked hand in hand back to the castle, "I'd rather put your cloak to good use."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account on 7-3-17. I made spelling and grammar corrections.


End file.
